


Under The Rock

by Pirateweasel



Category: Riddick (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick's thoughts under the rock.</p><p> </p><p>Written for a 100-word challenge, 'animal side' from my beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitchie Man](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twitchie+Man).



               The slab grates on my ears as I move it to seal the hole I’m hiding in.

                I wanted to find Furya; instead, I’m here…hiding under a rock for protection while I sleep.  A fact that starts a fight between the two sides of me.  The animal side approves of the rock, that it’s heavy and solid enough to protect me while I heal; however, it worries about being trapped.  That this will be my grave.

               The human side isn’t so sure that’s a bad thing.

               If I wake, it’ll be the animal side that crawls out of this hole.


End file.
